Yule Memories
by CUtopia
Summary: For Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore the Yule ball is connected with some very special memories...


As always – have mercy with my grammar, not a native english speaker :)

The creation of the time line in this story is artistic liberty ;)

With a bright smile on his face Albus took her hand and lead her to the dance floor on which already the champions of Triwizard Tournament were dancing with their partners. Minerva looked into his light blue eyes, while he proficiently directed her through the hurry-scurry of dancing couples. Every time they were dancing together they had a feeling of traveling into the past. The beautiful memories on previous times, only them sharing, were something very special and still, after all this time, she got goosebumps. Albus, knowing what she was thinking of, slyly blinked to her.

_She felt heavily awkward as she slowly went down the steps of the great stairs. She would preferred to wear her Quidditch uniform for the ball as she was feeling safe in this kind of clothes. But now, the shoes alone she was wearing were demanding everything from her. Nevertheless she felt much better as she saw the soft smile Albus was giving her. Her cheeks were glowing as she reached the base of the stairs._

"_You are looking beautiful, Minerva", he whispered and gently took her hand into his while his eyes were seeking her pure beauty in for another time._

_She was wearing a ball gown in emerald green with a corsage, wonderfully crested with a silvery entwine pattern. The floor length skirt was gathered by silver clasps and she was wearing a stola matching the colour of her dress around her shoulders. Her black curly hair was softly falling over her collarbone._

"_Thank you", breathed Minerva nervously and felt her cheeks glowing even more as she entwined her fingers with his. Her heart was racing very fast and she was more excited then before any Hogwarts Quidditch Cup game._

"_Ready?", he asked as a gong beat was heard and the other champions and their escorts took their positions in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. She nodded and they got in line behind the other two couples. She was feeling much more confident and sure when she was by his side and so she was able to enjoy this moment, even she was nervous. _

_And then the huge wing doors were slowly beginning to open and the magically reinforced voice of Hogwarts headmaster Everett McGriffith filled the air:"And now, please raise the room for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament and their escorts as they enter the hall! From Beauxbatons, Jéan-Claude Bertrand and Clarice Evans! From Durmstrang, Antonin Shipulin and Victoria O'Malley! And finally, from Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore!"_

_They slowly began to walk, one couple after the other and they were greeted by very loud applause. The Great Hall was of course decorated in a Yule theme with snowy firs and crystal chandeliers. Everybody was dressed in the most different colours and it seemed to Minerva as if everyone was looking at her. She knew a lot of students were jealous of her, because of the fact she, who had put her name into the goblet of fire believing she would never be chosen, had been picked. The nobody, anybody elses chances had been much higher. And on the other hand, regarding the female population of Hogwarts, her escort was Albus Dumbledore. Nearly every girl had hoped to be asked out by him, so nobody had calculated Minerva in, Albus best friend. And now he was leading her onto the dance floor to fulfill the tradition of the opening dance and smiled at his partner with a gaze that showed openly what he was feeling._

_The three couples took their positions and just a moment later the small orchestra began to play the opening waltz. Minerva felt Albus was a incredibly talented dancer who was about miles better than her. She had been relieved as the head teacher of Gryffindor gave dancing lessons in order to prepare the students. She actually was addicted to sports, but Quidditch and dancing a waltz were things who could not be more different. But now she realized that she could have forget the unsureness earlier – Albus guided her confident and with a certain sovereignty and gave her an encouraging smile. Still it felt good to dance with him she was happy as the dance ended and they could escape the sight of the crowd. She was not used to being watched, even like she was an enemy._

_But after all, she could understand the feelings of the other girls – Albus looked incredibly handsome in his black celebration robes with his brown hair in a delicately mess which made him look like a daredevil._

"_Was it as bad as you imagined?", Albus smiled and gently squeezed her hand while he led her to their table and pulled her chair out for her like a gentlemen. Minerva took her seat and answered:"It was okay, but I still did not feel well. I would have preferred to be hunt by a bludger. And the dress is not my thing."_

_He gave her a charming smile and leaned over to her ear to whisper:"Regarding the fact the dress is 'not your thing' you are looking fabulous in it." _

Minerva blinked as the ending of the music pulled her out of her thoughts and raised her hand to look up to Albus who smirked.

"Let us leave so you can go on drifting around in memories, Minerva", he whispered and showed her the way through the dancers and the watching people.

Like every year the grounds of Hogwarts were transformed into a wonderful park that was perfect for couples sneaking around. Minerva and Albus headed for one of the marble benches and sat down.

"You remember, us two playing hide and seek in the bushes?", Albus grinned and took her hand while Minerva began to giggle like the student she was in her memory.

"Yes, I do, but aren´t we to old for that?"

"You may be right. The bench is also very nice!"

"_Albus, slow down!", Minerva hissed as she stumbled over the soft ground behind Albus who had to prevent her from falling. "This dress and shoes are not made to rush through a few hedges!"_

"_Excuse me, love", he grinned. "But you could simply take the shoes off!"_

"_Thank you for the advise!", Minerva grunned and took the heels of, gathered her dress with one hand and let Albus take the other and pull her forward. Soon they had to stop, exhausted from running and laughing at the same time. As they fought for air they leaned against the massive stone wall of Hogwarts and Albus slung his arm around her shoulder, whispering near her ear:"We should shut a bit, otherwise Prof Shane will find us."_

"_And that would be a pity", murmured Minerva and pulled her stola tighter around her, then she touched his biceps and gave him an unsure smile. Albus gently stroke a curl behind her ear and got so close to her that she could feel his warm breath touching her face._

"_I know, I already told you this a few times, but you really look gorgeous", Albus whispered, made a light step to stand in front of her and took her hands into his. "I am saying this because you are getting this line above your nose meaning you are still not believing me."_

"_Huh...", was the only sound Minerva made as she layed her chin on his shoulder, a familiar position, always giving her strength, but now it also meant something else. It was a careful, shy approximation on another plateau. They continued to stay like this for some time, listening to the breath of each other and just enjoying the warmth between them._

_Sometime Albus cleared his throat and hesitantly began to speak:"Minerva... I... um... there is something... something I would like to tell you..."_

_She looked up, questions flickering in her eyes while her heart started to race._

"_I... I really like you... a lot, Minerva..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I..."_

_Albus voice set down its duty and he looked, like he was searching for help, into her green eyes. Minerva, hoping her feeling of knowing what he wanted to say was right, decided it was her time to act. Her hands traveled to his neck, gently squeezed his skin and pulled him down on her level. Their lips met just for a shy, short moment, but it was enough to send a comfortable tingle through her body and she waited for his reaction, getting a bit concerned as he just looked at her, heavily struck by surprise. Finally, he regained his ability to speak:"Minerva..."_

"_I... I am sorry, I should not have... I think I´ll better go...", she stuttered and quickly turned to leave. She had totally misunderstood him and now she was about to get washed away by shame. Suddenly she felt Albus hand taking hers, holding her back. _

"_Wait... I... I love you!", he said so quick that the words leaving his mouth nearly rolled over, pulled her back into his arms and immediately kissed her. While he carefully pushed her against the wall Minerva smiled to his lips and slung her arms around his neck again._

With a satisfied smile on her lips Minerva leaned against Albus shoulder and squeezed his hand while Albus loosened her straight bun that gathered her hair.

"So many decades... but it still feels the same to hold you in my arms."

She gave him a light kiss, exceptionally not caring if students would see them and got to know that the headmaster and his deputy had a relationship. This moment just belonged to her and her husband, filled with all these secret memories.

"And you´re still wearing emerald on this evening", he ascertained. "Are you aware this color is something really special to me?"

I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
